


Entre diferencias

by Risana_Ho



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel
Genre: #StonyChritsmasTime, Avengers Assemble - Freeform, Earth-3490, F/M, Gema del Espacio, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risana_Ho/pseuds/Risana_Ho
Summary: Las peleas contra Loki nunca les han dejado nada bueno, pero tal vez, esa ocasión, están equivocados…Tony se levanta de golpe, confundido, procurando aclarar la vista y enfocar a la persona parada frente a la cama. Una mujer.—¿JARVIS? ¿Por qué dejas a esta señorita interrumpir mi siesta?Ella frunce los labios y cruza los brazos a la altura del pecho.—Aquí no está JARVIS, y deberías tener más respeto por las casas ajenas. Es mi Torre, la Torre Stark, para ser exactos.¿Su Torre? ¿Stark? ¿Quién rayos es ella? Tony la detalla mejor; sus largos cabellos castaños, esos bonitos ojos azules y su cuerpo curvilíneo. Sin embargo el premio mayor a las sorpresas no es para el atractivo par de senos cubiertos por una playera negra de AC/DC, sino para lo que porta entre ellos. Una luz azul. Un reactor, un reactor Arc como el suyo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel, solo la historia me pertenece. 
> 
> Este es un regalo especial para Tori Roderic, por el intercambio de regalos en el grupo Multiuniverse Stony. #StonyChritsmasTime  
> Ojalá te guste, Tori.  
> Nunca he escrito un Stony, pero espero que te agrade aunque sea un poquito, lo hice con todo el corazón :)

**Entre diferencias**

.

_By Risana Ho_

_._

**_…oooO*Oooo…_ **

_._

—¡Cuidado, Tony!

Ni siquiera la advertencia llega a tiempo a los oídos de Iron Man, la explosión lo golpea directo en la espalda haciéndolo caer. Mientras Capitán América y Falcon corren a verificar la condición del hombre de hierro, el resto de los Vengadores intenta detener el incendio que apareció de la nada en el centro de la ciudad. Entre todos han rescatado y evacuado a los civiles, pero el fuego se expande más rápido de lo previsto. Casi como _magia_. Una hora antes el radar reaccionó a una extraña emisión de energía perteneciente a una Gema del Infinito. Absurdo. Se suponía que las piedras estaban bien resguardadas. Deben verificar, y al aterrizar en el lugar un infierno de llamas los ataca, sin escuchar las órdenes del Cap, Iron Man trata de salvar el contenedor eléctrico del edificio más grande. Las flamas lo alcanzan como si estuviesen jugando una carrera contra él. Conservan un aspecto verde que las hace bastante familiares. En poco tiempo están agotados. Un par de minutos después el desastre, así como surgió, se desvanece nuevamente. Algo anda mal.

Sin embargo agradecen el respiro.

Sam sostiene a Tony, levantándolo con poco esfuerzo. Steve retira su máscara y frunce el ceño. Está molesto. Muy molesto. Tony abre la caratula de la armadura e intenta sonreír. Capitán América exagera como siempre, piensa.

—¿Qué te sucede, Tony? —Y ahí viene el discurso—. ¡Pudiste morir! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que advertirte sobre arriesgar tu vida? Apégate a las órdenes, la disciplina ante todo.

Tony borra la sonrisa.

—Oye, anciano, sabes que soy genial, tampoco me trates como un niño.

Es un hombre grandioso y capaz, Steve lo sabe mejor que nadie. Pero le preocupaba que subestime su propia seguridad, Stark nunca lo escucha. Si le ocurriese un accidente grave haría sufrir al equipo. ¡A él! ¿Acaso ignora cuán importante es para Steve? Como última alternativa lo mira fijamente, acusándolo con esos intensos ojos azules. Tony lo imita, aceptando el reto.

—¿Soy yo, o esta tensión puede cortarse con un cuchillo? —susurra Clint a Nat a unos metros de sus líderes.

—Oigan, chicos —ella interviene, acerándose despacio—, no quiero molestar pero aún estamos en medio de una misi-

La oración de Romanoff queda incompleta cuando una enorme columna de tierra se alza por los aires. Pierden el equilibrio y caen. El pavimento empieza a moverse como si de una alfombra vieja se tratara. Cualquier duda respecto al culpable queda resuelta al escuchar una potente risa conocida; Loki. El hechicero flota sobre ellos, mostrando una sonrisa confiada, mueve su báculo de un lado a otro. Ni Thor o Hulk están con ellos y Loki aprovecha el momento adecuado para realizar su pequeña venganza.

—¿Les gustó mi sorpresa? Quería hacerles un regalo —una pequeña luz azul tintinea en la punta del bastón—. Descubrí que todavía guardaba una ración interesante del poder de la Gema del Espacio, ¿la recuerdan?

Ah, claro. La vez que Thor, Hawkeye y Hulk irrumpieron en el Salón de Aprendizaje, y Thor le dio una paliza a su hermanito.

La Gema del Espacio, como su nombre lo indica, controla el espacio físico; reinos, dimensiones, portales.

—¿Qué pretendes, Loki?

—Tranquilo, Capitán. Me enteré que mi querido hermano y la bestia verde están en Asgard. Y se me ocurrió regresar a darles mi obsequio —ríe y los señala con el báculo—. Qué tengan un bonito día.

Loki no les da tiempo de procesar sus palabras. Un potente resplandor azul los envuelve, sienten que el suelo se fragmenta en miles de pedazos y caen al vacío.

La última imagen que guarda Tony en su memoria, es el rostro preocupado de Steve consumido por una espesa niebla oscura.

…

Siente un calor agradable. La cama está suave justo como le gusta, a la temperatura indicada. Palpa su frente y descubre la humedad empapándole los dedos. Una repentina punzada en la cabeza le impide pensar con claridad. ¿Cuánto ha dormido? Y más importante, ¿cómo alcanzó su cama? La comodidad de las sabanas lo deja aturdido. Se acurruca nuevamente, unas horas más de sueño resolverán el inconveniente.

—¿Piensas quedarte todo el día durmiendo?

Esa voz femenina no pertenece a JARVIS.

Se levanta de golpe, confundido, procurando aclarar la vista y enfocar a la persona parada frente a la cama. Una mujer.

—¿JARVIS? ¿Por qué dejas a esta señorita interrumpir mi siesta?

Ella frunce los labios y cruza los brazos a la altura del pecho.

—Aquí no está JARVIS, y deberías tener más respeto por las casas ajenas. Es mi Torre, la Torre Stark, para ser exactos.

¿Su Torre? ¿Stark? ¿Quién rayos es ella? Tony la detalla mejor; sus largos cabellos castaños, esos bonitos ojos azules y su cuerpo curvilíneo. Sin embargo el premio mayor a las sorpresas no es para el atractivo par de senos cubiertos por una playera negra de AC/DC, sino para lo que porta entre ellos. Una luz azul. ¿Un reactor? Un reactor Arc como el suyo.

—¿Quién eres tú? —repite en voz alta.

La extraña sonríe, es una sonrisa muy familiar.

—Soy Natasha, Natasha Stark.

Oh, Natasha Stark, por supuesto. Sus amigos le están jugando una broma nada graciosa.

—Yo no tengo parientes, menos una hermana perdida. Dile a Clint que puede salir de su escondite y dejar de grabar.

Natasha ríe nuevamente de esa manera peculiar, como él lo hace cuando lo subestimaban.

—Obviamente no soy tu hermana, Tony. Clint tampoco saldrá de ninguna parte. ¿Cómo podría explicártelo rápido y fácil?

El gesto de Natasha cambia, la expresión indica que realmente busca un modo sencillo de exponerlo. Aunque ambos son genios, según la teoría.

Funciona. El cerebro de Tony empieza un apresurado proceso; hilvana ideas, conjeturas, suposiciones y resultados. Los engranajes mentales giran y giran.

Las locuras de Loki.

Gema del Espacio.

Mundo extraño.

Mujer Stark.

Reactor Arc.

Ding, ding, ding. Un foco se enciende en su cabeza.

—Eres yo.

Admite por fin. La situación es tan irreal. De no haber tratado antes con Semidioses, bestias verdes y súper soldados de otra época, hubiese considerado la idea de la locura.

—¡Bingo, Tony! Pensé que debía explicártelo con peras y manzanas, y ahí sí me preocuparía por tu golpe en la cabeza.

Sarcasmo. Definitivamente es él.

—De acuerdo, el residuo del poder de la Gema del Espacio cubre este escenario; Loki nos envió a un mundo paralelo donde yo soy una mujer hermosa. ¿Los demás son mujeres también?

—No exactamente. Aquí en la Tierra-3490, clasificada según los datos de Reed, contamos con pocas diferencias en relación a su mundo. Con la información recolectada hasta ahora puedo asegurarte que solo nosotros tenemos un género diferente.

—¿Cómo nos encontraron?

—Las Gemas del Infinito son igual de importantes aquí, construí un radar para poder ubicarlas en caso de extravío. Nos preocupamos cuando la maquina se activó señalando la ubicación de un leve residuo, fuimos a investigar y los hallamos a ustedes inconscientes. Reed también localizó rastros de energía pertenecientes a un portal multidimensional, la conclusión quedó más clara al escanear su ADN, por razones de seguridad. A simple vista era evidente el parecido que tenían con algunos de nosotros, pero queríamos comprobarlo por completo. Además, Romanoff despertó y luego de identificarnos nos explicó la situación. Reed piensa ayudarlos a regresar, él es el guardián de la gema. Su estancia prolongada puede causar estragos en su mundo y en el nuestro. Decidimos hospedarlos en la Torre hasta su partida.

Mucha información. Tony la procesa lento.

Natasha decide sentarse a su lado, dispuesta a contarle más detalles. Empieza con datos triviales –clima, fecha, etc. Comenta algo de una "Civil War", pero en este punto Tony es atraído por un objeto inusual; en el dedo anular de Natasha resplandece el oro de un anillo de bodas. Vaya, al menos ella ha encontrado una buena persona para compartir su vida. Y piensa, _buena_ , porque un Stark no da el paso al matrimonio así de fácil. ¿Quién será el afortunado? ¿Pepper? ¿Habrá la posibilidad de una versión masculina de su amiga? ¿O alguien más?

Admira por mucho tiempo el anillo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Natasha hace un ruidito con la garganta y llama su atención.

—¿Te gusta?

—Estás casada.

—Elemental, mi querido Sherlock, con la mejor persona de mi mundo. Preferimos resolver nuestras diferencias y evitar una guerra.

Ella le guiña un ojo. La curiosidad de Tony aumenta. Quiere preguntar pero la conversación queda interrumpida por unos toques en la puerta.

—La cena está lista, puedes bajar si quieres, tus amigos nos acompañarán. Steve les ha explicado lo mismo que yo a ti.

¿Steve? Por supuesto, si hay una Natasha Stark debe existir un Steve Rogers. Sólo espera que él no lo sermonee como el suyo.

 _Suyo_. Tony siente las orejas calientes. «Concéntrate, Tony, estás molesto con el Cap, no debes pensar tonterías.»

—¿Sucede algo malo?

—No, demasiada información, es todo.

Natasha niega.

Por la forma que Tony reacciona ante el nombre de Steve, ella no le cree.

…

Tony camina tras ella hasta la cocina. La distribución de la Torre es muy similar a la suya, tecnología por doquier y pasillos largos revestidos de paneles. Natasha le explica la situación de los demás miembros del equipo, están en una misión y pocas veces pasan la noche allí. Su I.A le sorprende con el primer saludo; no es un _JARVIS_ , sí una _VIERNES._

Las sorpresas no parecen terminar y la siguiente lo deja aún más en shock. Al ingresar a la cocina Natasha es abrazada por un hombre alto, musculoso y rubio que reconoce al instante, y el beso que comparten lo deja plantado en su lugar como árbol. Steve está besando a Natasha. Una rara sensación le recorre de los pies a la cabeza. No necesita de su privilegiado cerebro para sumar dos más dos y saber que el resultado es cuatro. ¡Cielos!

—¡Estás casada con Steve!

El grito de Tony provoca que las miradas se centren en él. Por un momento desea estar en la dimensión desconocida, pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, la idea de compartir su vida con el Cap no es desagradable. _¡Contrólate, Tony!_

—¿Qué significa esa reacción, Tony? —Cuestiona Natasha—. ¿Es tan descabellado?

—Para mí no —interviene Clint, sonriente—, siempre pensé que Steve y Tony hacían bonita pareja.

—Yo opino igual —agrega Sam.

—Deberían seguir su ejemplo —completa Nat.

La cara de Stark arde. ¡¿Por qué dicen esas cosas frente a Steve?! Necesita inventarse una excusa y salir de ahí antes de ponerse más en evidencia.

—Tonterías, el Cap y yo jamás nos casaríamos, es lo más tonto que he escuchado de ustedes —evita ver a Steve, sabe perfectamente que él sí lo mira—. Natasha, ¿me prestas tu taller? Prefiero revisar la armadura y cenar después.

Sale a prisa esperando conseguir la dirección con ayuda de VIERNES. Un segundo más y Steve pide prestado el gimnasio, toman trayectos diferentes. El lugar queda en un incómodo silencio, Clint bufa para romperlo.

—¿Qué les pasa? —Pregunta Natasha—. ¿Hicimos algo malo?

—Descuida, ellos tienen estas peleas —aclara la pelirroja Nat—, pronto lo arreglarán. —O eso espera.

Natasha observa a su marido, él encoge los hombros igual de confundido. Los hombres son bastante complicados, ella se alegra de ser mujer.

…

Una semana. Siete días deben esperar para disponer del portal que Reed les abrirá con su Gema del Espacio, estabilizar el poder de la piedra es complicado y lleva un proceso lento. Nadie quiere apresurarlo y provocar complicaciones en el _multiuniverso_. Ahora sólo queda otro problema…

¿Qué harán con tanto tiempo libre?

El primer día Tony lo pasa junto a Natasha rehabilitando la armadura. Es extraño. La admira trabajar manchada de aceite, con el reactor brillando y el ceño fruncido, es como verse a sí mismo. Las diferencias físicas son indiscutibles; el azul de sus ojos o los largos cabellos castaños –sin mencionar las cuervas y los senos–, fuera de ello parecen hermanos. Y la inteligencia. Su inteligencia e ingenio compiten a la par. Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que ha disfrutado una charlar de tecnología y artilugios de ingeniería, aparte de Sam. Están en la misma sintonía. Comen y cenan entre piezas, circuitos y herramientas. Los otros Vengadores van a su propio ritmo, Rogers-3490 (como él secretamente lo llama) acompaña a Clint, Nat, Sam y Steve en varias actividades, cierta parte Tony lo agradece.

Las horas pasan como agua. Son las dos de la mañana, Rogers-3490 entra con una manta y abraza a Natasha por la espalda con ella. Realmente son felices.

—Lo siento, Tony. Me robaré a esta bella dama, debe descansar.

—Eres un anticuado, Steve —ella reclama con falso enojo—, esta "dama" soporta mucho más sin dormir y aun así puede patearte el trasero.

—Lo sé, hablo por mí, no puedo dormir sin ti.

 _Cursi_. Desde luego, pero en ellos surge natural. ¿Cuánto lucharon para obtener esa vida?

—Por mí no hay inconveniente, anotaré un par de datos y verificaré el resultado. Descansen.

Tony regresa a la tableta holográfica y ambos se marchan del taller. Una vez solo se desploma en la mesa de trabajo. Cuesta admitirlo, les tiene un poco de envidia. ¿Cómo sería que _su_ Steve apareciera también para llevarlo a la cama? Recuerda sus propias experiencias, atesora aquellas tardes metido en su taller mientras Steve lo acompaña, dibujando en su inseparable cuaderno. Platican de cosas triviales, a veces de su pasado, otras de sus sueños a futuro. Steve Rogers es un hombre increíble. A Tony le encanta visitarlo en su habitación, ésa que él mismo diseñó, los cuadros que cuelgan en la pared son especiales. Hay uno de Nat, otro del equipo y dos de él, Steve le había mostrado cuando pintó a Iron Man, pero fue una sorpresa el otro donde aparece distraído construyendo en el taller. Fue la primera vez que Steve tartamudeó un poco y sus orejas enrojecieron por sentirse descubierto, aunque no lo quitó de la pared. Tony nunca olvidará ese día. Ese hombre de otro tiempo lo vuelve loco. ¿Por qué no puede simplemente confesárselo? La vida en pareja de Natasha y Rogers lo golpea en el rostro como una bofetada. Le muestra lo que puede ser y él nunca tendrá.

Besar a Steve, abrazar a Steve, corresponder esas miradas cómplices, o sencillamente pasar una noche de películas acurrucado junto a él.

Pero tiene miedo.

Sí, el grandioso, inteligente, genio y confiado Anthony Edward Stark siente pavor de perder a Steve.

¿Qué será de su amistad si lo rechaza? El Capitán América fue un sueño del niño, Steve Rogers es un anhelo del adulto.

A lo largo de los años se convirtió en su compañero, su amigo.

«Tony Stark era un héroe antes de ser Iron Man», dijo Steve mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos, y por primera vez en su vida Tony deseó quedarse como niño si él lo seguía apretando así de fuerte.

Valora demasiado esa amistad.

No todo es miel sobre hojuelas, las peleas nunca faltan, su actual riña lo confirma. Deben entenderlo; el contenedor del edificio hubiese caído encima del Cap. Le salvó la vida y sólo obtuvo un sermón. Pero la ley de hielo no tarda mucho, uno da su brazo a torcer y vuelven a funcionar, como un _viejo matrimonio._ Aunque Tony reconoce que existe algo más. La experiencia de ese mundo paralelo los aturde a los dos. ¿Cómo actuar frente a frente siendo testigos de sus contrapartes unidas?

Tony ríe.

Es mejor abandonar el trabajo e ir a dormir, especular tonterías sin futuro no lo beneficiará en nada.

Va tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que ignora por completo la figura del Capitán entre las sombras de la sala… con una manta en las manos.

…

Steve está molesto y frustrado. Pocas veces se ha sentido así. Tres días transcurren de su intromisión a la Tierra-3490, tres días apartados, Tony lo evita. Stark es una tormenta, una bomba de tiempo. En ocasiones lo trata como su mejor amigo, son cómplices y se preocupan uno por el otro. Y al minuto siguiente habla incoherencias. ¿Es difícil querer a una persona como Tony Stark? Para Steve Rogers no, él aprecia al increíble ser humano bajo el traje de hierro. Pasa la primera madrugada dándole vueltas a las palabras de su amigo. ¿Cómo interpretarlas? El reloj marca las dos y la sensación de ir a sacarlo del taller es inevitable, un hábito que no olvida. Se le ocurre tomar una manta del closet y bajar, en su trayecto encuentra a Natasha y su esposo. Su otra versión tuvo la misma idea.

—A Tony le encantará esa manta —Natasha es un genio, observadora. Jamás pasará por alto las miradas que su yo masculino le manda a Steve—. No entiendo por qué continúan peleados, si fueran como nosotros un par de besos solucionarían el problema.

Y le guiña un ojo antes de jalar a su marido.

Steve queda aturdido y decide esperar en la sala, ordenando sus pensamientos. Pocas veces gana su lado impulsivo a la hora de actuar. Se desparrama en el sillón con la mente llena de imágenes de Tony y la sugerencia de Natasha. Hay tanto por aceptar.

Entonces Tony pasa por el pasillo y él queda en blanco.

Lo deja ir…

A la mañana siguiente Steve entrena el día completo, destrozando sacos y sacos, golpeándolos sin misericordia. Aplasta su propia inseguridad.

…

El resto de la semana es similar. Entre bromas de Clint, advertencias de Nat y el asombro de Sam por un nuevo mundo. Tony en el taller y Steve en el gimnasio. La ausencia de sus líderes es como un hueco molesto e irritante.

—En serio, Tony debe hablar con Steve y solucionar esto, no pueden evitarse toda la vida.

Sam menciona esa mañana en la cocina, limpia una manzana y suspira cansado. Agradece que ni Hulk o Thor estén, devorarían la reserva entera de Natasha.

—Son como niños pequeños, no, los niños pequeños al menos jalan de sus cabellos por un poco de atención. Ellos no quieren ni verse —dice Clint—. ¿Les afectará el aire de esta Tierra?

—No, Tony y Steve son idiotas de nacimiento, sobre todo Tony.

El comentario de Nat los hace reír, pero tiene razón.

—Trabajamos en equipo —Sam insiste—, debemos intentar algo, pronto.

La mirada cómplice que comparten los espías es suficiente para él.

…

Cuando se presenta un sonriente Reed Richards en la Torre, comprenden que el momento de su regreso es posible. La Tierra-3490 ha sido acogedora pero nada cambiará la ansiada calidez de su verdadero hogar. Reed explica los planos, y Natasha y Tony le ayudan en los ajustes de la máquina que emplearán. Deposita cuidadosamente la Gema en el contenedor y Reed empieza a cargar la energía.

—Está listo, chicos —Reed tiene las coordenadas exactas en el portal estable—. Entren bajo el marco y la haré funcionar.

Todos se despiden de sus anfitriones y uno a uno pasa el portal hasta la plataforma. Tony está dispuesto a alcanzarlos, Natasha lo detiene de la muñeca. Ella sonríe y lo abraza de manera repentina, susurrándole algo en el oído. Tony asiente, correspondiéndole el gesto.

Una vez listos la maquina funciona, la brillante luz azul los envuelve.

Ahora la última imagen que Tony guarda, es a Natasha y Rogers sujetados de las manos.

…

Les toma unos segundos darse cuenta que aparecieron en el punto exacto antes de irse; Loki deja de carcajearse, incrédulo. ¡Los había mandado a otro mundo!

Iron Man está un poco molesto, dispara un propulsor acompañado por una flecha de Hawkeye. Black Widow y Falcon tampoco pierden el tiempo, lo alcanzan para derribarlo. Capitán América da el golpe final con su escudo. Loki se levanta furioso y derrotado, está en clara desventaja. ¡Malditos Vengadores! Desaparece en una voluta de humo verde, con la promesa de regresar con un nuevo plan.

Clint se recuesta en el suelo, importándole poco el piso caliente.

—Qué alguien le avise a los villanos que estaremos fuera de servicio por un siglo entero —bromea Hawkeye.

Los demás alzan un pulgar en aprobación de la sugerencia.

…

La Torre les da la bienvenida. Steve y Tony se marchan a encerrarse en sus respectivas habitaciones. Están obligándolos a poner en marcha el plan. La "depresión" de sus líderes contagia el lugar. Entrañan un poco el ego de Stark y las sonrisas de Rogers.

—No soportaré otra semana más.

—Tampoco yo, díganme que pensaron en medidas extremas.

El método es sencillo. Necesitan empujarlos al barranco –no literalmente hablando–, deben poner las cartas sobre la mesa, dejar las máscaras olvidadas. ¡Qué admitan sus sentimientos! Nat los considera una familia, ellos le brindaron un lugar en los Vengadores.

—Nat, sabes que te seguiría al fin del mundo, pero esa mirada tuya me asusta.

—Exageras, Clint.

—¿Por dónde comenzamos?

—En realidad es una idea muy simple, muchachos.

…

Las alarmas suenan, los atacan. Es inevitable que continúen refugiándose en su miseria. ¿En serio? ¡Acaban de llegar!

—¿Qué pasa, JARVIS? ¿Y los demás?

—Lo siento, Señor, su ubicación es inexacta, las comunicaciones están bloqueadas.

 _Genial_. Ingresa apresuradamente al ascensor, a punto de llamar la armadura, pero la prisa le impide notar, hasta muy tarde, que Steve ya está allí. _Doble genial_. Las puertas del ascensor se cierran automáticamente y escuchan un clic extraño. Eso no puede ser más cliché. Steve y él se miran de reojo.

—¿Es en serio, chicos?

El altavoz aparece, suena la risa de Clint de fondo y la voz de Nat los saluda.

—Estuvimos discutiéndolo y no queremos otra semana como la anterior.

—Solucionen sus problemas y los dejaremos salir —dice Sam.

—¡¿Creen que tenemos trece años para que nos encierren como adolescentes en un armario?!

—Se comportan igual —Clint rebate—. Lo esperaba de ti, Tony, pero del Cap es sorprendente.

—Los dejamos solos.

—Nosotros iremos a ver una película. ¡Diviértanse!

El altavoz desaparece.

—¡No pueden dejarnos aquí! ¡JARVIS! Abre ahora.

—Lo siento, el joven Sam interceptó los códigos.

_Triple genial._

Tony se sienta en una esquina del cubículo. Ojalá pronto se cansen de su absurda broma y abran la maldita puerta. Observa una vez más a Steve, sigue frente a él, inmóvil. Tony tiene una vista perfecta de su trasero enfundado en ese traje azul de expandex. _Contrólate, Stark._

Steve suspira, retira su inseparable casco y lo deja a un lado junto al escudo. Ocupa un lugar a centímetros de Tony. El silencio es un poco incómodo. Podrían pasar horas.

—La cereza del pastel para terminar un día de locos.

—Fue agradable conocer a Natasha. ¿Qué piensas de ellos, Tony?

El corazón de Stark palpita fuerte, recuerda las palabras de ella. «Un Stark no tiene miedo, me lo enseñó un soldado testarudo». Las palmas le sudan, porque ese momento cliché puede tratarse del empujón que esperaba. Debe sincerarse, o el peso del temor jamás caerá de sus hombros. Steve es un hombre comprensivo, por eso se enamoró de él.

—Ella parecía contenta. Es la prueba que un Stark merece la felicidad.

—Tú también la mereces, Tony.

Steve es firme y busca la mano de Tony para apretarla. La experiencia en la Tierra-3490 le sirvió mucho, comprendió lo que realmente quiere. Siente un enorme alivio cuando Tony no se aleja, y lo sujeta de la misma forma.

—¡Claro que la merezco!

Tony es impulsivo, una tormenta, una bomba de tiempo. Y ha explotado por fin. ¡Es todo o nada! Suelta la mano de Steve y lo inmoviliza de los hombros, poco le interesa la duda en los ojos azules y une sus labios con los contrarios en un beso rudo. No se mueve, no respira. ¿Por qué su corazón se acelera tanto? En el pasado tuvo varias parejas, pero ninguna se compara con lo que siente por Steve Rogers. Lo suelta despacio, parpadeando un par de veces a la espera de la reacción en Steve.

Y lo que obtiene funde su sistema neuronal.

Steve lo sostiene de la nuca y vuelve a besarlo. Es algo fuerte, húmedo y tibio. Tony se siente en el cielo.

¿Palabras? Quién las necesita si las acciones hablan por sí solas.

…

La cámara se apaga y ellos se sienten satisfechos.

—¡Gracias al Señor! —Clint alza las manos—. Estaban tardándose demasiado.

—Ewww, es como ver a tus padres besándose.

—Son como un viejo matrimonio, Sam.

—Un matrimonio nada discreto, hay que admitir —Nat lo recalca—. Todos notamos sus miraditas, menos ellos mismos.

—¿Los sacamos ya?

—No, unas horas más les servirán para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Y no quiero quedar traumado, gracias.

Eso es más claro que el agua. Clint tiene un buen punto.

—¿Vamos por esa película?

—¡Antes que lleguen Thor y Hulk a saquear el refrigerador!

—Yo la elijo.

Clint inicia una carrera contra Sam directo a la sala para ganar el control remoto.

—¿Y Steve y Tony son los niños?

Nat sonríe mientras los sigue.

**_._ **

**_…oooO*Oooo…_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
